


Fire Fantasy

by Alchemwolf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Dragons, Eventual Smut, Fairies, Fairy Yugi, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Violence, What are these tags!?!?!, Yami can get angry, Yami is a dragon, You have to read to understand.., Yugi panda no, Yugi swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemwolf/pseuds/Alchemwolf
Summary: Yugi Mutou is a fairy in the land of Octamia. When he is captured to be a slave for the new king, the two meet and the king is intrigued. But within every kingdoms walls, there are secrets to unfold.( Currently being re-written one chapter at a time! ;) )





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p>Hey there! I'm Alchemwolf, but you can call me Alchem. If you know me from Fanfiction.net than great! Welcome back! If not then welcome to one of my first stories. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> So I dedicate this story to the girl who envies books!
> 
> Warnings: male on male later on in the story! Yoai. Lemon later as well! do not like then do not read!
> 
> I do not own yugioh.

Fire Fantasy chapter 1.

The sun rose over the horizon, breaking free from the nighttime darkness before it. Yugi woke to the light shinning through the window in his little cottage. It was small and brown but just right for a little fairy. Yugi was the name of a small fairy who lived in a village filled with other fairies. The village was no more then 10 houses with a well in the middle of the street and horse stables found at the end of the left street.

Yugi yawned and crawled out of bed. He stood and stretched, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He walked to the door of his bedroom and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, and grabbed a pot along with some herbs for his morning meal. The types of fairies in this land ate different varieties of plants to stay healthy, they rarely ever ate meat for it wasn't very good for their digestion. (Like a dog with chocolate). Yugi knelt down to the small furnace and poured some milk into the pot that sat inside. When he was done pouring in the milk, he stood up and walked to the cooler he had and put it back in. Making his way back to the dinning table, he was about to begin setting it up when there was a knock at his door. 'Who could that be at this time in the morning?' Yugi wondered. He made his way to the front door and opened it to see a familiar face. His best friend joey had come to visit him. He looked at his friend with a smile on his face and greeted the other fairy.

"Good morning joey,what brings you here?" Joey smiled back at him and replied upbeat.

" Came to drop off some milk and see my best buddy." He laughed. The both of them shared a smile the moment light. Joey, was a tall, blond haired male fairy with golden wings that fluttered every few moments. He wore a white shirt and a brown, tunic skirt. It was common wear for fairy folk.

"Would you like to come in?" Yugi offered, Joey nodded.

"I'd love to." Yugi stepped to the side and joey took a step inside inviting himself to the warm air the small cottage provided and sat at the dining table. Joey turned to watched Yugi as he opened the metal lid to the pot with a rag (as to not burn himself ), and used a spoon to scoop his food into a wooden bowl.

"Would you like some Joey?" Yugi asked as he set the wooden bowl down on the opposite side of the table from Joey. Joey shook his head and answered.

"No thanks Yug' , I had breakfast." And with that Yugi took the pot out from the furnace and set it on a cloth that laid atop a wooden counter till he could wash the dishes out. Yugi walked back to the table and sat down with a wooden spoon in hand, ready to use.

"So how has Tea been treat'n ya lately?" Joey asked, his golden wings fluttered lightly in question. Yugi looked up from his bowl taking a sip of the contents inside.

"Nothing really, just trying to kiss me...as usual." Yugi said. He shuddered at the mere thought of it. Tea was a girl the boys had known since their childhood and about a year ago Tea had fallen in love with Yugi and told him her feelings, but he shot her down. And since then, Tea had tried everything to get him to change his mind. He didn't understand why she wouldn't take a hit and get lost. 

Yugi calmed himself, pushing out his unpleasant thoughts for later. His rainbow wings fluttered slowly and calmly like a butterfly on a flower. Joey stretched his neck to view his wings and said.

"I still don't know how you have such rare wings. No one has seen wings like that in 100 years and the first fairy to have wings like that was the first king. No one has seen colors like that until you were born." The first king was king Nost, and he had been the first fairy with rainbow wings. But there has been no sighting of wings like that since. Yugi shrugged.

" I'm not sure myself Joey, just a blessing I guess." Joey nodded his head in thought looking down at his hands.

"A blessing indeed." Joey turned his head to peer out the window to his right and the sun was up telling about 15 past sun rise. Joey rose from his chair, and picked up his milk tray.

"Well I best be off, I have more milk to deliver but I'll see ya around okay?" Yugi smiled softly and got up with him, leading him to the door.

"Okay Joey I'll see ya around." Yugi said. Joey followed him but once they reached the door, he stopped and said.

"Did you hear about the new king of Terrell?" Yugi gave him a questionable look and asked.

"No...I had no idea there was a new king." Joey's eyes widened in surprise. 'He didn't hear?'

"Ya the previous king died about a week ago and now there is a new king in place." Yugi looked at him shocked.

"Really? So you know what the king's name is?" Joey shook his head and replied.

"No. But I heard he was a dragon." Yugi looked at him horrified yet amazed all at once and he stuttered.

"A...dragon?" Joey nodded.

"Yep horns,tail,and everything." Joey said. Yugi stared in thought for a moment before snapping back into reality and he shook his head.

"Don't worry Yug', everyone says he's gonna be a good king. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Yugi looked with concern and said quietly.

"I hope so." Then Joey left. Leaving Yugi to his breakfast, and his thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So um, yeah that's it for this chapter. I know it's written terribly, I did what I could and I wrote this a LONG time ago. I've updated it but it's till pretty shitty. My future chapters are WAY better written...or so I like to think.
> 
> Anyway, hope this chapter was enjoyable and I'll upload a new chapter soon! Thanks!
> 
> Please comment and Kudo!


	2. Fire Fantasy Chapter Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, If you know me from fanfiction then you know I lost this chapter years ago. Like, 2 years or so ago. Anyway, here's a basic summary of what happened. I sincerely apologize and I'll throw in the 3rd chapter for compensation. Thanks!

This is not a chapter it is something that is important to know. In the second chapter it is for some reason the same doc. As the first and I apologize for the inconvenience. I do not know what happened to my document it went missing and it didn't get removed because I still have the first document for the first chapter. Anyways I will give you a summary of the second chapter so everyone isn't confused.

Basically Yugi went to the bakery across the street and talked to Tea for a little bit before he came out to the sound of horses and men only to find knights from the nearby kingdom had entered his village. The leader ( Yugi had guessed), announced that teens from 13 through 18 will be taken back to the kingdom as slaves for the new king. Upon hearing this Yugi ran to his house immediately and hid under his bed in his room. When a couple of men walked through his house and then to his room but didn't think to check under the bed,they left. Yugi thinking it was safe relaxed for a moment only to get pulled from under the bed and knocked out. He then had a dream of meeting a strange man that looked like a more older version of himself, but when he asked who he was the man said he would know soon enough thus waking from his dream in the beginning of the third chapter.

Hopes this clears things up I will see you next time!

Please review/comment!


	3. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi wakes up in a strange place. Haha sorry, I'm not good at these.

Hello readers! Chapter 3 is finally here!!!! Yay!!!

I do not own yugioh!

Fire Fantasy chapter 3

At first there was nothing. Everything was silent, the darkness never moved, and the air was still. Too still. Yugi blinked himself awake and frowned at what he saw. There was a wall straight in front of him. He reached out to it, the stinging cold zapped at his skin as he stretched out his his arm. The wall was hard like clay, and it was also cold. Nothing like the wooden walls to his bedroom. Bedroom... 

Yugi snapped into a sitting position, the blanket that was around his shoulders had slid off in the abrupt movement. His heart began to quicken it's steady beat to a gradually raging drum solo. Around him were the same cold grey walls as the first one. They caged him in. The bed he sat on was wooden and worn down. The air smelt of sweat, blood, and urine. 'Who knows what's been in here...' Yugi thought to himself. 

Across from the bed stood a wooden door that was poorly painted white. Yugi inched forward to get off the bed when footsteps could be heard a few feet in front of the door. He began to panic. His eyes darted back and forth across the room, searching for a place to hide...when the footsteps stopped in front of the doorway. Yugi's eyes stared widely at the door before him. Every silent second was agony as he dreaded the moment that door would open and his fate would be sealed. A click sounded through the room and the door opened...

"Hello...? You awake yet?" Yugi yelped and threw his blanket over himself as if it could serve as a form of protection. Like a child against the monster in the closet.

"Oh please don't be afraid. Come on out, I won't hurt you." The voice cooed gently. It sounded male, with a heavy accent. Braunt maybe?(a/n: British) cautiously Yugi pulled the blanket down from his head and peeked to see who it was. In the doorway, stood a short boy with long spiky white hair. He had big hazel eyes, and a white tunic adorned his figure. The boy smiled at Yugi, warming the atmosphere around them.

"W-what do you want with me?" Yugi croaked. The frigid air had caused his throat to go dry and crack when we spoke.

"I'm here to escort you to the throne room so you can be assigned a job." Said the boy. The male stood there, his hands were balled into fists as they were placed on his hips. Kind of like a super hero pose only not as glamorous.

"Well let's hop to it. Times a ticking." The boy said cheerily. This guy is really upbeat...it was almost unsettling. Yugi slowly got up from the bed, not sure if he should trust this...what ever he was. That got him curious. Yugi shuffled forward taking the blanket with him and leaned forward to get a better look. It was then he noticed that this "boy" was not just a boy but a ram! Below his white tunic revealed two hooved legs covered in soft grey fur. The brown hoofs shifting back and forth a couple times as he stood there. Yugi looked on dumbfounded and his eyes trailed up to look at the boys head. Atop his white head of hair poked out two tiny spiraling horns. He had to admit it was kind of cute. But how could he not have noticed such a detail! It was practically slapping him in the face like 'wtf dude?'

"You...you're a ram? That's new...I've never met a ram before..." The boy blinked at him in thought for a second before replying.

"Well I've never met a fairy quite like you before either." That made Yugi blush.

"Thank you..." The ram smiled at him. That smile was so infectious. Yugi began to smile a little as well.

"Oh! What am I doing? We should be getting you ready for the hiring! Come now we can't be late!" The boy quickly grabbed Yugi by the wrist and pulled him out of the room then they scurried on down the halls outside the grey room.

The two walked in silence, the halls shifting from a cool brown to a gentle gold with beautiful tapestries depicting unicorns and goblins, knights and dragons. Yugi marveled at their craftsmenship and design. The beauty and bright colors were more than he's seen in his entire life. If you can consider 18 years as 'a life.' The silence was growing uncomfortable and Yugi decided to use this time to speak.

"If I may ask..what is your name?" The males pace did not falter nor did he seem to even notice the fairy had spoke at all. Yugi opened his mouth to try again when he was interrupted.

"It's Ryou. Ryou Bale. And what may yours be?" The boy's voice sounded straight yet still holding the halo of kindness he portrayed earlier. Yugi smiled softly and replied.

"It's Yugi, Yugi Mutou." He could hear Ryou hum in thought ahead of him and his grin never shook.

"Yugi huh? That's an interesting name. It's...new. I like it." Ryou said, a giggle escaping his lips as he said it. Yugi blushed softly. It was sort of flattering, he supposed. It wasn't a very common name or at least, that's what he'd always come to believe.

"Yours is also...nice. I haven't heard it before...either." Yugi said after a pause between comments. He didn't exactly know what to say and that he felt was the best he could come up with. The two shared a small chuckle as they walked closer together and more even than before. Suddenly the silence between them was calming and comfortable. It was nice. Before long the two reached a large duo door entrance. The doors were of a polished, dark brown, wood with golden encrusted designs aligning the door shapes. Yugi breathed at the sight. They were huge and screamed rich. He looked around.

"So uh...where exactly are we..?" Ryou turned to him with a blank look as he hummed in question then gasped as he processed the question and proceeded to answer.

"Oh! Haha I forgot to tell you? Wow I'm bad at this, we are in the royal palace of king Yami, the leader and protector of Terrell." Ryou finished with a blush of embarrassment, and Yugi felt sick. 'I've got to get out of here...'Yugi thought, and with one snap decision, he turned and ran.

Sorry another cliff hanger! But I promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapter!

Please review I really need it! Thanks see you next time!


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers! Welcome back! I've been away for quite a bit I know... but it's been a crazy couple of weeks, and it's my birthday today so I've kinda been all over the place, but I'm here now with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

WARNINGS: Language, probably minor violence. Who knows? Might as well find out. XD 

 

Fire fantasy chapter 4.

Faces past, and doors flew by as Yugi ran down the many twisting and turning halls around him. He had to get the hell out of there. When he had first run off, he heard Ryou call from behind him to come back but he hadn't listened to his new found companion. As soon as it was discovered he had been thrown into this crazy ass castle, he knew there was no way in hell he was staying, lest he wants to serve some dragon. Screw that noise!

"There has to be an exit here somewhere." Yugi breathed out to himself. He stopped running and scanned the surrounding area. Halls that seemed to stretch on forever in all directions, colors of brown,red,and gold made up the carpets he stood on, and nothing but endless amounts of doors! Who the hell needs that many doors?! Sweat rolled down his face in streams and fear trickled down his spine like a piece of ice had been dropped down the back of his shirt.

"Is there no way out of this place?" Yugi's eyes darted frantically for any sign of an exit. Any of these doors could be one. It seemed he'd have to choose one. He looked around until his eyes landed on a large doorway at the end of a hall. 'That one.' Yugi leaned forward and flapped his wings until he had enough momentum to lift off the ground.

"No sense in running all the time when you've got wings.' He said to himself then sped forward into the direction of the door. As soon as he reached it he pushed it open and barreled into the space the doors contained. With a loud yelp, Yugi rolled onto the ground before screeching to a halt a few feet in front of the entrance he had just come through. Yugi shook his head dazed by the glorious crash landing he had and looked up to see not the outside, but a gigantic, ballroom sized throne room. Pillars of painted gold held the corners of the large room, a great chandelier hug from the center of the ceiling and paintings of dragons and gods colored that same ceiling.

As beautiful as it seemed, Yugi was not alone. In front of him were 7 men and women knelt down in ragid brown clothing, and chains that connected them together at the wrists and ankles. Then to his left were stairs leading to a huge throne where men and women in fancy, white and blue ropes stood. But above all of them, sat a strong handsome man. No. A Dragon. His hair was tri-colored and stuck up like spikes. Just like Yugi's, only the dragon had extra features that Yugi did not. The dragon had strong, more masculine features, and was adorned in jewels of the finest cut. He also had a tail that flicked in curiosity due to Yugi's... abrupt entrance. Along with the tail the king also came with two black spiraling horns atop his head. He stared at Yugi, as did everyone else in the room. It was dead silent. Adrenaline flooded within Yugi and he stood, about to flee when two strong centaur's grabbed him by the forearms and held him firm.

Yugi screamed in fear and desperation. The two easily held onto him and squeezed tighter the more he moved. He let out a gasp of pain as they dragged him across the floor and up to the edge of the stairs where they stopped and held him. The king looked down at him from his throne with a studying eye.

"Drop him" the king commanded with a deep, assertive tone. The centaur's looked at each other and shrugged before dropping Yugi with a grunt. Yugi stared at the ground and never took his eyes off of the slick floor below him. His mind reeled, and his emotions began to pour out of him like a bucket of paint. Death was right on top of him ready to pierce his unforgiving scythe right through Yugi's heart. He could feel it. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the word.

"Come here." A voice called from above and Yugi opened his eyes wide in surprise. 'What..?' He whispered in his head. He was foolish to think he'd die right then and there. After all, what had he really done wrong? Cautiously Yugi lifted his head to look up at the king. He immediately regretted it when he was kicked from behind, slamming into the golden steps before him. One of the centaur's had grown impatient with his inability to cooperate with the kings orders and kicked him as a result. He was sure that was gonna leave a mark later. Taking a shuttered breath, Yugi reached for the step in front of him and climbed slowly, and shakily to the top of the steps.

He felt pathetic, crawling like some animal on the ground out of sheer weakness and fear. How ridiculous could he be? We has running down the halls full speed just a few minutes before. And now he was a skiddish dog with his tail between his legs. When he reached the top he sat there still looking down, too afraid to face the kings eyes out of fear he get abused again.

"You needn't be afraid to look up young fairy." Yugi's heart skipped at that. He's...nice? He looked up hesitantly, and made eye contact with the dragon above him. His eyes were a vibrant violet and pupils like how you'd expect a dragons to be. Thin yet not threatening. At least not his. His eyes were passionate and gentle, yet fierce with leadership. They're gorgeous...it wasn't until the king raised an eyebrow that Yugi had realized he'd been staring slightly. He blushed hotly and looked away, embarrassed. The dragon only chuckled and took hold of Yugi's chin with a soft tug in his direction, bringing Yugi's attention back on him.

"Tell me little fairy, what do you call yourself?" The dragons grin was toxic and made Yugi feel hot everywhere. "Holy Ra above this guy's face...' Yugi mentally slapped himself for swooning and stuttered a reply.

"I-t's..Yugi..." he trailed off, a loss for words. The Dragon raised his brows in thought.

"What a strange name...it's...intriguing..." The dragon then let go of Yugi's chin and looked up at his priests who had been whispering amungst themselves the moment Yugi had entered the room.

"Priest Seto, please escort this fairy to the assist quarters. I'd like to...talk more in depth with him later." The king gave Yugi a charming smile as he finished his sentence. The Priest that the king had spoken to stepped forward in light protest.

"Are you sure my king? I mean, he's just a fa-" he was cut off by the raise of the kings hand. Calmly the king said.

"Do you question my authority Seto?" The Priest sighed and retreated back a step, head low.

"No my king." The king smiled in satisfaction.

"Good. Now, if you'll please." The king motioned to Yugi with his hand and the Priest stepped forth next to Yugi and bowed.

"Follow me." Yugi looked up at him. The priest had brown hair and creamy skin. But on closer inspection, it was scaley, and his eyes were an icy blue with pupils like thin diamonds. The Priest was no doubt a snake. Scary as he seemed, Yugi stood up, and followed him anyway. Leaving the throne room and out into the hall he had flown through previously. The two walked in silence and when they reached two ginormous doors the priest stopped and Yugi hadn't been paying attention, resulting in him smacking his face into the priest's back. The snake hissed over his shoulder before turning to tower over Yugi. Yugi gulped and the snake rolled his eyes.

"Behind these doors are the king's chambers, you are to make an immediate right and enter the small door to the far wall. Not to mess with the king's possessions. Are we clear?" Yugi nodded vigorously and the priest opened the door, stepping aside for Yugi to enter.

 

Alright and that's the 4th chapter! And yes, I know some stuff is spelt wrong in there, or some sentences seem off. I tried my best to be clear and have it make sense but hey, I'm still human. Anyways. I hope you liked it and hope you stick around for the next chapter! Thanks and please review!


	5. How does one talk to a dragon king?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry for the late update! School and life has been SUPER cazy!!! But hey, it's summer now so prepare for some ( hopefully ) healthy flowing of fanfiction!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I DO NOT own Yugioh!

Fire fantasy chapter 5.

 

Yugi stepped though the doors and the sight took his breath away. A high ceiling and long floor beheld the large perimeter of a room. The floor was a soft rose gold color that reflected off of the ceiling. Light and dark purple silk sheets covered a large king sized bed to the left, and a long dark brown dresser aligned the immediate wall to Yugi's right, dark brown and purple furniture stood in various places around the room. Then straight across from the entrance was a huge balcony, it's entrance was adorned with wispy purple and rose gold curtains overlapping each other as they gently flowed with the breeze of the afternoon air. The colors reminded Yugi of a sort of sunset as if viewed from a dark brown cottage. That reminded him of his own. It saddened him to be away from his home, but the way things are looking, he may not ever see it again. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a voice from behind.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" Yugi jumped and turned to see the king standing a few feet away, admiring the view from outside the balcony himself. Yugi eyed the king as he continued.

"The blues of the sky, the yellows and oranges when the sun sets. It's certainly a sight to behold. Wouldn't you agree?" Yugi dumbly nodded not fully aware of what he was agreeing to. All he could think was how someone could be so...enchanting. Never in his life had Yugi felt this strange shroud of emotion he had for the male before him. 'What is wrong with me? I've never felt this before about anyone...much less a male...or dragon for that matter..." Yugi muttered in his head. He was beginning to question whether or not it was attraction he was feeling, but couldn't quite bring himself to admit that to be true. Attraction towards another male? Impossible! He never took interest in other male creatures before. But then again, he was always able to break his eyes way from them,unlike now.

"Yes, it is." Yugi breathed out. It had almost felt instinctual to reply the way he did. As if another part of his brain was doing the work while he stood there dumbly and stared at the dragon king who stood only a few steps from himself. The king gave a gentle chuckle and Yugi gave him a confused expression.

"You look like your staring at Ra himself." The king said, amused. Yugi realizing he had been staring reverted his gaze towards a near by couch, as to hide his embarrassment.

"Sorry...your highness.." Yugi said softly feeling stupid. 'Get a hold of yourself.' His mind screeched.

"Please, you don't have to call me by that tittle...It's Yami." A wave of surprise washed over Yugi in a flash and he glanced up to see the king set his jewelry in fancy boxes on the dresser next to the door. Sensing he was being watched, the king turned to face Yugi again. That mist of warmth and calm the king held in the air never ceased.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Yugi abruptly. The kings eyes widened at the unexpected question.

"What do you mean?" The king asked, and Yugi stepped forward, spreading his arm out in motion of his reply.

"This. Treating me like I'm special or more than just some slave. Why is it that everyone else is being shackled up but me?" The kings expression dropped and his face became almost emotionless.

"Because you're different. I saw something in you that I didn't in any other." Yugi gave him a cautious yet curious look, unsure of what to think.

"And what might that be?" The king took a deep breath, never breaking his eyes from Yugi's.

"Your soul. Your personality. You are unlike anything I've come across. You have a potential that I haven't found in anyone...until now." Yugi's eyes widened. 'Was that a compliment orrr..?'

"You mean good potential for a slave?" Yugi countered him, feeling a bit defensive. It was a strange feeling, usually he was known to be quiet and centered, and yet something about this man brought a part of him he didn't know he had. The king frowned slightly.

"Slave? Of course not. I do not own slaves. They are servants." Yugi snorted and folded his arms.

"Then what's with the shackles?" The kings posture changed, more stern. As if growing defensive himself? Or frustrated.

"That's for keeping them from running away. Everyone is given a job and they get paid an equivalent amount in wages as their labor. Unlike you most don't run off." He had to admit the dragon wasn't wrong. He had run, tried to escape, and failed. Miserably. But look where it got him. Practically first class.

"Even if that's true what makes you think they want to 'serve' you?" The king raised his head and sighed, this conversation gripping at his nerves.

"I told you fairy, they get paid for their hard work. And on top of that, they get free housing in side this castle. Everyone gets fair pay and I do not permit slave labor. For Ra's sake what kind of kingdom do you think I'm running here?" Yugi was lost for words. Free housing? That's not bad...perhaps he was too quick to judge the system this kingdom lived by. Yugi sighed softly, realizing defeat.

"Alright, that seems fair...Yami you say?" The king nodded. Now leaned up against the bed post beside him as Yugi was talking. Yugi took a breath and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you...Yami." The king glanced down at the hand in surprise for a moment, before pushing away from the bed post and taking Yugi's hand. They looked into each others eyes and it felt as though the world was spinning, but they were standing still.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Yugi." He said it with such confidence and softness Yugi began to feel a blush again. Damn he was good. The two let go of their clasp and Yami motioned to the bed. The two sat down and looked out to the horizon, oranges, reds,and purples blanketed the sky like spray paint, a creamy spread of colors in the distance. It was like something out of a romance novel (not that Yugi knew what that was).

"If you don't mind me asking... where do you come from?" Yami asked from beside him, never breaking focus from the view outside the balcony. Yugi looked down in thought then glanced back up and the sunset.

"I come from the village Umua. My mother raised me there..until the age of 6..." he trailed off. The past flooding his thoughts. Yami surveyed the fairy beside him, curious as to what he ment.

"Did she leave?" Yami asked, careful not to prod into business that Yugi may not want to address.

"She died." Yugi replied, just above a whisper. Yami's heart sank. He should have took the hint and not asked further, he immediately regretted asking.

"Sorry for your loss...I shouldn't have asked.." The king replied, feeling a bit guilty in starting the conversation at all. Yugi smiled softly.

"No its okay. She didn't suffer. It was probably best, considering her state at the time...she was pregnant..and very sick..." Yugi said softly, the conversation growing solemn Yami shifted slightly beside him.

"That's terrible to hear..." The king replied unable to think of something better to say. What could he say that Yugi hadn't already heard?

"And your father..?" He was afraid to ask. Yugi sighed, his eyes continued to scan the darkening horizon shift to night.

"He was never around." Yugi said flatly. It was then the king decided that perhaps he shouldn't push anymore into the conversation and figured it best to end it.

"Why don't I show you to your quarters and get some sleep?" Yami offered. Yugi turned his head to face Yami, and nodded. A soft smile spread across his features.

"I'd like that." Yami stood and bowed low, motioning for Yugi to follow. Yugi stood and the two walked to a regular sized door off the far right from the front entrance, like Seto had said before leaving Yugi to marvel at the immense bedroom. Yami opened the door and Yugi looked inside. There, he saw a fair sized room with a twin sized bed covered in soft grey silk and brown bed posts. The room was filled with grey and blue decor. In the far right corner there was a royal blue couch and on the far left was a brown table with brown wooden chairs. The opposite wall with the couch also had a brown dresser. It wasn't super fancy but it was more than Yugi had ever owned.

"This is all yours. I..hope this is enough for you. There are folded cloths in the dresser if you wish to wear them." Said Yami from the doorway. Yugi walked inside, hands clasped together at his chest and he let out a breath of amazement.

"I will...thank you.." The king smiled down at him. A swelling gratefulness gripped Yugi and he smiled back. The two exchanged good nights and Yami made his way to his bed while Yugi shut the door and did the same. After picking out a nice brown tunic with dark brown fringe, he climbed into his new bed and laid there for a moment, the darkness a quiet space for his thoughts to seep through. It seemed that maybe, just maybe, something was blooming between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that?!?! Hope you liked it! Please leave a kudo or totally comment! I love feedback! K bye!!!


	6. Tapestries and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers it's me again! Just wanted to say thank you for the support it really helps me! With out any interruptions enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Warning!: Signs of abuse! (Physical, domestic, etc) but surprisingly no language! Crazy!
> 
> I DO NOT own Yugioh!

Fire fantasy chapter 6.

A knocking sound on Yugi's door awoke him from his sleep and he sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 'Who in the...?' He thought to himself before another knock sounded and a voice called from the other side of the wooden door.

 

"Yugi, you awake?" It was Yami at his door. Yugi blinked in confusion before sitting up, remembering the night before. He sat there for a few seconds, hesitating to confront the dragon before standing up, leaving the warmth of his bed and padding over to the door. He opened it and looked up to the taller male that stood in front of it. He smiled and Yugi gave a light smile back.

 

"Good morning little one, I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to come in there and shake you awake." Yami said with a soft chuckle. Yugi giggled in amusement as well.

 

"Sorry, I guess I really needed sleep." Yami hummed and the two stood in a comfortable silence for a moment before Yami spoke up again.

 

"So, I figured since you're new here..I could show you around the palace. Of course, if you're up to it.." Yugi's smile brightened even more. He was cute when he acted shy.

 

"I'd like that." Yami smiled even more delighted he agreed to his offer.

 

"Alright then. I'll uh..wait for you to change and then meet me outside?" Said the dragon. His tail flicked in glee and anticipation.

 

"Oh right! Hahaha..yeah I'll do that." Yugi blushed and closed the door. His heart warming as he did. Yami on the other side did as well.

 

After getting dressed Yugi checked his new look in the mirror above the small brown dresser. He turned and looked at it in full. The particular article of clothing was a light grey tunic with a brown belt and matching tights. Yugi blushed softly in the mirror.

 

"Jeez I look like a girl..." Yugi said to no one in particular. Yugi continued to study himself in the glass reflection then took a deep breath.

 

"Well, better then nothing. Okay...let's do this." Yugi smiled to himself before stepping outside of his room and shutting the door quietly behind him. He glanced around for a moment as he made his way to the large doors. Yugi grabbed one of the handles and pulled it open. With a low grunt of the hinges, the large door opened as requested. Yugi stepped through the threshold and out into the hall. Yami stood leaning against the wall across from the doors, waiting patiently for Yugi to come out. As Yugi shut the doors, Yami stepped forward, nodding his head slowly in greeting. Yugi laughed nervously and bowed to him out of respect. He wasn't sure if it was wise to greet Yami as anything other than a king when outside of their personal space. The king smiled and Yugi smiled back as he usually did. With a sweep of his hand, Yami motioned for Yugi to join him in a walk. Yugi complied with a nod and the two walked along the halls, side by side.

 

It was quiet. Not uncomfortably so, just quiet. As they walked, Yugi looked to the tapestries and torches hung amongst the tall walls as they passed by. Many creatures, colors, and riches aligned the display of different battles, ceremonies, and gatherings. One in particular caught his eyes and Yugi stopped. It was a scene of war. Soldiers of gold and silver clashed swords and fire. But what stopped him was the dragon in the middle of it all. A large, black dragon with fiery red eyes towered over the bloodshed. It's mouth wide as it blew fire from its jaws. As scary as most would describe it, Yugi found it intriguing, mesmerizing even. There was something about it...

 

"That was made for my father after the clash of Dalruule (a/n: Dal- rule). The dragon you see was my father, back during his reign." Yami spoke from beside him. Yugi turned to Yami but Yami kept his gaze hard and forward. Almost boring into the single strands of yarn it took to weave the depiction.

 

"Was he bad...?" Yugi asked hesitantly. Judging by the dragon's expression, Yugi was worried to ask. Yami inhaled deeply not breaking his eyes away from the tapestry.

 

"Sometimes...mainly when he was angry... he usually took his anger out on objects around him... one time he punched a tree just because he was mad about a squirrel for no real reason.-" the two laughed soflty, then Yami's expression changed. He looked down at his feet.

 

"However...on a couple of occasions...I'd be the backlash...the fear still lives with me today..." He grew silent. The whole hallway was heavy with depression. Yugi looked at him saddened and looked down. A sudden clear of Yami's throat caused Yugi's head to rise and gaze back at the king.

 

"That was a long time ago. Why don't we continue with our walk? Comm'on." Yami turned to walk away but Yugi stopped him. He grabbed Yami's forearm and held it gently, stopping the king in his tracks. With a shock of surprise and widened eyes, Yami turned to face Yugi confused.

 

"Thank you...for telling me that..Yami." Yami looked on at Yugi, smiling softly and nodding a response. Yugi let go of his forearm with a tiny smile, understanding his answer. Yugi stepped forward to stand side by side with Yami and the two continued to walk. Throughout the rest of the day they told each other stories from their past. Mostly ones of embarrassment or sticky situations that they have been in and ended up fixing. As they laughed Yami happened to glance at Yugi's wings. Feeling the need to strike up conversation, he spoke up.

 

"So, being a fairy you must fly often." He stated more than asked. Yugi looked to Yami with a questionable look before gasping.

 

"Oh! Haha no actually...I don't. Not often anyways.." Yugi replied sheepishly. Yami raised an brow.

 

"Really? How come?" Yugi clasped his hands in front of him. Occasionally they'd bounce off of his lower abdomen as they walked. He looked down at them unsure of wether or not to answer him.

 

"Because...I can't fly very high...the highest I've even been able to fly is only a few feet off the floor...so I just walk instead." Yami frowned. What kind of fairy doesn't fly?

 

"Didn't anyone ever teach you?" Yami asked. That was a stupid question. Yugi shook his head.

 

"Didn't have the time. If you forgot my mother died at a young age and my father was never around. Plus I was always busy helping out other fairies around the village, so I never had a chance to learn other than on my own free time. All I managed to accomplish was no higher then practically two toes high." Yami hummed in thought. Just then, a light bulb lit up in his head and he smiled.

 

"Alright, well then I'll just have to teach you." Yugi deadpaned at the sheer thought of a dragon teaching a fairy how to fly.

 

"Eh? And how are you going to do that?!" He practically screeched. The dragon smirked.

 

"You highly underestimate me little one. I'll tell you what. Let's go outside and I'll show you just how I'm going to teach you to fly." Yugi paled slightly. 'What I'm I getting myself into?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I know this seems like a filler chapter and such a waste of time but I feel like it needed to be done! Now you know a little bit more about Yami!
> 
> I know it's not my greatest work but hey! Next chapter is actually one of my favorite chapters so stay tuned! 
> 
> Please don't be afraid to comment! I love hearing from you!
> 
> Kudos!


	7. Flying is easy, Dancing is harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm back . Please enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Warning: Swearing, and of course, even more gayness!!!
> 
> I do not own Yugioh!

Fire fantasy chapter 7.

 

The sky was a bright light blue and the fields were an endless green. Yugi sighed as his skin tingled against the gentle breeze. He smiled as he inhaled the fresh air. Yami glanced over at him from the corner of his eye and smiled.

 

"It's even better in person than it is from a balcony isn't it?" Yugi jumped at the sudden voice and Yami chuckled. Yugi blushed.

 

"Y-yeah...it is." Yami led the way until they were a fare distance away from the palace walls. Yami spun on his heal and clasped his hands together as he faced Yugi.

 

"Alright, first off. What you'll want to do is make sure you've got a steady stance.-" Yami spread his legs shoulder width apart and bent down slightly taking his stance. Yugi copied his actions, watching him contently. With that, Yami nodded to him and continued.

 

"Good good, then just imagine and focus on the thought of flight. Then before you know it. You're up." As he finished his sentence, two large black wings sprouted from his back and flapped with anticipation. In one quick motion, he was in the air. His arms spread out from his body as he spun up into the air. Laughing could be heard from his lips, and Yugi looked on in awe. Looking down, Yami held a toothy grin on his face. Yugi wanted to be up there, with him.

 

"Alright me, you can do this. Just focus...concentrate...and..." Yugi closed his eyes as he tried to picture his wings fluttering and lifting him off the ground. His rainbow wings changed from a pine green to a happy pink as he suddenly took to the sky. The feeling of a gentle breeze to a more wip-of-wind gripped his body and he opened his eyes. Below him was the grassy meadow a good 10 feet or more below him. He gasped and almost lost his balance when a familiar hand reached out to grab his wrist and halt his fall. Yugi squeaked and turn to see Yami with a smirk. Yugi blushed back. With a quiet grunt, he pulled Yugi close to him, dangerously close.

 

"Dance with me." Yami said. His voice had that alluring tone to it that made Yugi's knees weak and heart squeeze. Yugi laughed nervously.

 

"I uh.. I-I don't know if that's such a good idea.." Yugi replied unsure how to take this. Yami only smiled like the devil when clawing out of hell to claim your soul.

 

"Don't shy from me Yugi, it'll be fun-" he pulled Yugi even closer and whispered in his ear. "I promise.." Yugi shuttered and couldn't help but Comply. Yami let go of Yugi's wrist and took his hand, his other hand snaked it's way to Yugi's waist. His practiced hands held Yugi gently yet firm, Yugi blushed madly and shakily placed his free hand on Yams shoulder. The two began to spin slowly, as though the very air was shifting to spin their pressed forms for them. Yugi breathed softly, looking down. Yami took Yugi's chin with his fingers and turned his head to focus back on him.

 

"Don't let the height intimidate you little one, just pay attention to this." Something in Yugi had him think Yami ment 'Us'. That made him nod and feel confident. They stepped and twirled, the sky becoming their ballroom. (Like something out of la la land) Yami let go of Yugi's waist and spun him. Yugi laughed as he came full circle, pressing his hands on Yami's chest. Yami chuckled back. Then he gently turned Yugi to have his back facing him and pulled him close, taking his hands, forming an 'x' with Yugi's arms. Yugi gulped and Yami lightly pulled his one arm, causing him to spin out before he could go far however, his other hand was still held tightly by Yami's and he stopped his spin before pulling back. Yugi blushed hard, now his back pressed hard against Yami's toned torso. He turned his head back to look at Yami and they locked eyes. Slowly Yugi turned his body to look deeper into Yami's crimson orbs with his own amethyst. They began to close the gap between their faces, Yugi began to feel hot. 'Is this really happening...? No! I can't!' Just as their lips were about to meet Yugi pulled away, letting go of Yami's hands. Yugi hugged himself and turned away from him.

 

"I-I'm sorry...but I can't..." Yami stood their with wide eyes in disbelief. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut of by Yugi.

 

"I better go..." Yugi said just above a whisper. Quietly he floated down to the grassy ground below and held himself, Yami followed him, landing close behind him. Yugi shook his head trying to regain his composure and took a step forward to walk away. Quickly Yami reached out to grab Yugi's left wrist.

 

"Wait Yugi, please. You don't have to leave. I shouldn't have put you in an uncomfortable situation...this was my wrong doing..." Yugi turned his head sharply to face Yami. His eyes watered with tears and he shook his head.

 

"No its alright...don't blame yourself...I was...being brash..." Yugi tugged at his arm softly and Yami let go, just standing there as Yugi broke away his gaze, continuing back to the palace.

 

The two stood before the two large doors leading to the royal chambers. The whole walk to this point had been agonizingly silent and Yami could no longer be quiet.

 

"Ehem...um I've got some..duties to attend to, so I'll see you later..." Yugi said nothing. Pathetically he decided not to face Yami the rest of the night. Yami's heart wretched at the emptiness between them, the fact that he wouldn't even look at him made Yami's nerves twitch. He took a deep breath, trying to contain himself and said his goodbye before parting and turning the corner. Once out of sight, Yugi pushed open the door and walked inside. It was late evening now, the sun begining to fall behind the mountains, ready to call it for the night. Yugi sighed and leaned against the door as he shut it. Tears rolled down his flushed cheeks and he slid down the sleek polished wood behind him. Pulling his knees close to his chest he began to bawl. His heart twisted and rung out his feelings like wringing out a towel. He pressed his head against his knees as he continued to pour out salty tears.

 

"Why didn't I kiss him? Uurrggghhh!!! Damnit! Why am I so stupid!? He obviously wanted it!" He banged is head against his knees repeatedly until it brought a headache and he stopped. Sliding off to the side, Yugi laid down on the floor by the doors, continuing to berate himself, and cry until he fell alseep. Dried tear tails stained his cheeks and droplets decorated the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And- and - and - that's all folks!!! I know...pretty sad. But hey! It will get better I promise!!! 
> 
> Also fair warning, next chapter is pretty mature. There's a pretty huge chunk of more Yami character development because plot, and because we all love Yami. It will all be explained in the next chapter!
> 
> Anyway! Please do leave a comment, I love to hear from you! 
> 
> Kudos!


	8. I won't say I'm In love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I'm sorry for last chapter it was pretty sad...I know...but I will do better in this one! Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Warning! : some strong sexual references/ talk plus some very minor sexual content! Obvious language! I mean what do you think I am? The Christian server? Lol sorry... Also some potential triggar warnings. Just. Just lett'n ya know. Okie enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Yugioh

Fire fantasy chapter 8.

It was dark by now. The sun had fallen asleep and the moon had come to claim the night sky along with the stars. Yami sighed and rubbed the back of his neck gingerly after a long nights work. He had helped around down town with wood transport and keeping fire burning throughout the kingdom. After a while, blowing fire became hard on his lungs. He couldn't complain however, it was a good pass time, plus he got some exercise out of it. Reaching the doors to his chambers, Yami grabbed the handle to the right door and turned it, lightly pushing to open it. But to his surprise, the door wouldn't budge. He frowned and pulled the door back, shutting it with a small 'click'. He hummed in thought before deciding to go with another tactic.

 

"Balcony it is...I guess.." Yami whispered to himself, a bubble of annoyance rising in his chest. Yami sighed, irritated and walked back down the hall from where he had first come, and made his way outside. Once outside he walked to the side of the palace where his balcony came into view. Taking a deep breath in anticipation, he spread his black wings and took off into the air. After reaching a fare distance off the ground and just a couple feet from the balcony floor, he allowed his body to drop and landed perfectly on the cool surface. A grunt escaped his lips as his body sent shock waves up his body from the landing.

 

Yami straightened himself back up and looked to the twin doors across the room. There he spotted the culprit. It was Yugi, cuddled up in a fetal position on the floor, against the doors. Yami shook his head and inhaled deeply, before approaching the little fairy and he stood there for a moment, eyes scanning his sleeping form. Creamy white skin lit by the moonlight, soft grey colors from his attire, and too purple wings. Purple wings...Yami raised an eye brow and studied them. How strange...it seemed they change color. Deciding it was something to think of at a later date, he brushed the thought away and scooped Yugi in his arms, careful not to wake him. Yami twisted his body to carry him off to bed when he stopped and turned his head to glance at his own bed. 'Ah what the hell, it's only one night.' He thought to himself, ignoring the continuous alarms going of in his head about the events prior to now.

 

The thoughts of them dancing, then so close to kissing, so painfully close...only for Yugi to deny himself the satisfaction he could have received out of fear...and then the pain of seeing his blank, dead expression at the doors to the kings rooms when Yami last saw him. Yami breathed as the memories flooded his thoughts. His heart squeezed tightly at the sinking feeling he felt when he looked at Yugi's emotionless face. How he ignored him, and wouldn't look at him when he tried so hard to be gentle and kind. Why the king even cared he wasn't sure. He had had several romantic encounters throughout his years as a teen, and adult no less. And yet, only now did he really hurt. More than he did when his nights with others were a meeting 'fling', a one night stand'.

 

This fairy, this absolute beauty he had in his arms, was the one thing that made him want more. The one PERSON who he for once, didn't want to let go. And that was strange to him, foreign even. He didn't think he could even have the capacity to love the way he did for this boy. Love...that's right. He was beginning to fall in LOVE with Yugi. And he'd be damned if anyone tried to convince him otherwise.

 

Yami gently laid Yugi's body on the bed, the sound of sheets being disturbed by the tug of Yugi's weight on the bed disturbed the quet of the dark room. Yami crawled onto the bed and positioned himself to lay comfortably next to Yugi, his head resting on his hand. Yami eyed Yugi's body. Every curve, bump, and crevice. The body of a fairy was very much like his own, only not so coarse, and toned. Or so it would seem when comparing Yugi's body to himself.

 

Yami's tail flicked at the sight of him. If only it was meant to be. The sight reminded him of his younger years. Back when he was experimenting. He supposed that because being king meant everyone submitted to you, it was only natural to be curious what the extents of that idea in mind were... It was custom to take part in sexual intercourse only after being wedded, or at least that is what he was told growing up. But he didn't care. That was just an excuse the church used on it's 'followers' to discourage underage sex. Or was it God's word? He never cared much to remember.

 

It wasn't until a certain incident with another man happened, that he learned what all the ruckus was about...

 

For years he lied to himself, and wouldn't admit that he was gay. He'd surround himself with women in hopes to cover it up, but in the end it never steered him away from what he truly wanted. Eventually he accepted it, and after all this time, here he was, laying in bed with a boy he's only known for 2 days and already is in love with. It's strange how love works, but maybe it wasn't as bad as he had originally thought.

 

Yami yawned and pulled the covers over the both of them. Sighing softly, Yami closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

(>.<)

 

Yugi woke to the sound of birds chirping in the crisp, morning air. That was...different...he couldn't hear birds from his room. Yugi opened his eyes and sat up, looking around. He wasn't in his room, he was in Yami's room! He blinked in confusion. He must have fallen asleep in Yami's room...but when did he get in Yami's bed? The sound of soft snoring whistled behind him and he slowly turned to see the dragon king sleeping beside him. Yugi blushed, a trickle of panic slipped into his blood stream. He quietly laughed in a nervous break.

 

"What the actual hell..?" He closed his eyes and opened them again as if by magic it would be all normal again, but it didn't change. Yami still lay there alseep, and Yugi still sat there, confused as fuck. Yugi shook his head and decided it'd be best to get out now while he could. Yugi lifted the covers quietly and scooted to the edge of the bed. Just as he began to stand up, two strong arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him back into the envelope of heat. Yugi squeaked and squirmed as he attempted to break free from the dragon's grip. Yami only chuckled quietly behind him.

 

"Good morning." Said Yami, holding Yugi's body hostage, which was very much against Yugi's wishes. Yugi only whimpered a response as he continued to pry Yami's arms free of his figure.

 

"Uh...morning...could you let go please?" Yugi stuttered, the feeling of his face and body on fire becoming unbearably uncomfortable. Yami only hummed as he slid his hand under Yugi's tunic. Searching his body until he found his nipple. He squeezed it teasingly and Yugi gasped.

 

"Please..don't touch me there..." Yugi pleaded between pants. Blood began to rush south and he bit his lip. 'God why right now?' He groaned in his head. Yami continued, pressing his forehead against Yugi's back making him arch, much to his discomfort.

 

"Please Yami stop. This isn't right." Yugi pleaded again, as he clenched his legs closed tightly. Hearing Yugi's plead, Yami let go of the pink flesh and removed his grasp on Yugi's body. Quickly, Yugi scrambled out of the bed and away from Yami. Panting hard, his body and face flushed from the adrenaline and excitement his body endured. He crossed his legs as he stared at Yami. Brows furrowed and mouth parted, Yugi was about to say something when Yami cut him off.

 

"Why do you deny yourself pleasure?" Yugi blinked in confusion.

 

"What are you talking about? You practically just violated me, and that's all you have to ask? Yami ignored him and pressed on.

 

"Why do you lock away the feelings you have and ignore the obvious need of release your body is screaming? Why don't you let your body relax and accept pleasure?" Yugi blushed hotter. 'Is this guy fucking serious?

 

"That is none of your business! Besides...i'm not even married, I'm saving myself for my wedding night...okay?" Yugi breathed, flustered and hot. Yami only laid there, no clear expression on his face. That irritated Yugi to no end. First he has the nerve to violate him, then he asks stupid questions with no reaction to his reply?! Who does this guy think he is?!

 

"Yugi. You are a very beautiful person. Ever since I first saw you, I couldn't help but stare. I've always been curious as to why you hide yourself away and after yesterday, I've begun to wonder why you refuse to allow yourself what you want and deserve. But now I see it. You are afraid of love." He paused getting up from the bed and standing in front of Yugi. Yugi backed away and looked up at him. His crimson eyes looking deep into his soul. "You are afraid of getting hurt, so you close yourself off and deny yourself the happiness and pleasure you know you want. I can see it in you're eyes." He finished and Yugi continued to back away until his back pressed against a nearby wall. His breath hitched and his heart beat began to quicken it's pace.

 

"How..." Yugi choked. He had seen right through him...but how? Yami stepped forward and pressed his hand against the wall next to Yugi's head, standing above him slightly.

 

"You don't need to shy away from me Yugi...all I want is to give you the love and pleasure you deserve. I know I should have seen it before now, and I know I sound like a complete fucking idiot, or better yet, a creep. But you have to understand, I've never felt this way about anyone...until You. We've only known each other for a couple of days...but in those couple of days I've seen a side of myself I never thought existed. And that's because you brought them out of me." He trailed off not wanting to say it. The words that had been eating at him for years.

 

"I think I love You." The room was silent. Yugi's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. They stood there in silence. And then, like time had skipped a beat, their mouths touched. Yami had leaned in while Yugi was frozen in shock, and kissed him. Yugi slowly closed his eyes and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck in a gentle embrace. It felt like something out of a fairytale. One minute they were laying in bed together, then they were melted in each other's arms, a passionate kiss holding them together. When they pulled apart for air, Yami smiled softly and Yugi panted. Then with a smile back he spoke.

 

"I'm in love with you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand cut! Holy shitakimushrooms! Did you see that? We got to see a whole other character side of Yami. So deep, and dark. I feel some slight 50 shades of grey vibes from him. And man was that a looooong chapter! Hope to see you in the next installment! Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!


	9. Acceptance is key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry for the long wait I've had way too much writers block. Trying to remember what I was going to do next, and how to piece it together was a lot. But I'm here now and hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Warnings!: language, and depressed Yugi. ( I'm a terrible person)
> 
> I do not own yugioh!

Fire fantasy chapter 9.

"6 months." Yugi recited to himself again after the countless times he reminded himself how long it had been.

 

"6 months since Yami and I had started dating...was it 6 months..?" Yugi questioned to himself. He sat down on a bench in the palace gardens, the cool morning breeze spreading pleasantly over his skin. Holding a purple flower in hand, Yugi plucked the velvety petals from the yellow pad, humming words from a familiar saying.

 

"He loves me...He loves me not...He loves me..." Yugi continued, the words rolling off his tongue like a casual verse he had grown accustomed to. Most would deem it ridiculous to rip off the petals of a flower's corpse over the repetitive term of love, but Yugi paid no mind to them. The masses were just a whisper in the wind from outside the palace walls. He tried not to give into the negative opinions. However, the whispers in the wind did still get to him at times, but in the form of his own thoughts. Whispers and remarks on his character. Thoughts that filled his head with senarios that depicted hate and surprise, horror and shame. The knowledge that was trying to leak out, the secrets that he had hoped would be kept under lock and key for a long time, were finally catching up to him. The mere thought made him sick. Yugi knew that it was stupid to think such things, to be so worried he'd stay up at night and cry because he was afraid of the things that others would say to describe him. The labels that would be thrown onto him for the one thing he couldn't help.

 

Acceptance is what his heart yearned for, what his being and soul hoped for, but rejection clawed at him, leaving scars on the back of his soul.

 

Being gay was not something Yugi had asked for, nor was it something he wanted to be disclosed. It was a difficult path that he couldn't deny or forget, but what of Yami? How did he feel about all this? The pressure of balancing a kingdom and an emotionally unstable partner? Yugi worried about that too. Was he being selfish? Making Yami carry all the weight on his shoulders between his duties and the two of them? Yugi had woke Yami at night on countless occasions and had forced Yami to spend many hours coaxing Yugi back into a state of rest and peace. But what was Yugi doing for him..? That was just it, He didn't know.

 

(>.<)

 

The dragon king huffed as the last subject shuffled out of the throne room and through the double doors. His time for the day had consisted of listening to the towns-creatures update him on the conditions of his kingdom outside of the immediate palace, and reading list upon lists of scrolls he needed to sign. Being king was a royal pain and he was beginning to grow sore. He contemplated on investing in a new throne, or at least a cushion of some sort. The room was quiet, the sound of bodies shifting and workers quietly dusting being the only thing to listen to. Awkwardly, Yami cleared his throat to speak, the priest's and priestess's turned their heads to land their attention on the king. He straightened his posture as their eyes fixed on him.

 

"I have an announcement to make." He said clearly, the others made no change to their expression as they listened intently, patiently awaiting his news. It was now or never.

 

"I've recently found and important person in my life, someone I want to share my kingdom with." He paused, his heart raced faster and the others shifted in anticipation. Abruptly, a priest spoke up.

 

"Who is this person you speak of your highness?" He was a short, elderly man with grey hair and blue eyes. Yami's heart lept, a sudden sense of dread washing over him. 'Fuck this is gonna blow up in my face real quick.' He thought to himself. Continuing to remain calm and show no sign of fear, he continued.

 

"Well, you see...-" Another Interruption came from one of the priests.

 

"Who might be this woman, my lord?" Yami could have swore he popped a blood vessel in his head at the sound of this ignorance.. It seemed to be as he suspected. They all automatically assumed his sexuality as 'straight'. Yami sighed deeply, realizing the conversation was not going to be as smooth as he had hoped.

 

"It is not a she I will be sharing my treasures with. I am speaking of another man." Gasps of astoundment rushed from the group. Men inched forward, and women covered their mouths in surprise. Some looked on in horror, others in anger. The group began talking and shouting amungst themselves, some stood out above the rest. One man stepped forward, a younger, tan male looked to the king with disbelief and anger.

 

"What the hell kind of nonsense is this? Do you really expect us to accept this ludicrousy!?" Another shouted close behind him.

 

"Our king is a fag?! Impossible! This will ruin the future of this kingdom!" The people continued to shout crude and hateful comments. All the while Yami's nostrils began to flare, puffs of smoke rising from within him. His tail flicked in anger and he rose, his voice booming.

 

"SILENCE!" The room grew deathly still. Everyone looked on in terror at their towering and enraged king. Never before have they seen this kind of outburst from his majesty before. Yami's heart beat rapidly in anger and huffed more, looking down at them all. Their surprised and frightened expressions. He could no longer use the darkness as an escape. A sense of protection and closer. The closet has opened, and he refused to hide any longer.

 

"How dare you speak to me in such a filthy manner?! As my council I expect a certain level of dignity and respect! But as my subjects I DEMAND that you would never dare to demean me! As long as I rule here, I should never have to face such discrimination like this. EVER."

 

Yami panted heavily, his shoulders shaking in rage, adrenaline flooding his veins as he stood there. No one spoke, no one moved. No one breathed. The room had grown absolutely dead. The council members looked to one another before straightening and they all bowed before the dragon king. Shame pooling in each and every one of their stomachs. The old man cleared his throat softly, too ashamed to turn his gaze towards Yami's towering form.

 

"We apologize, your highness...it was unprofessional of us to speak to you in such a way...as the voice speaking for all of us council men and women...we are...sorry to have gone against you...please accept our forgiveness for this outburst.." Yami's breathing evened slightly, and he sighed softly, the smoke pooling out from his nostrils ceased, and he sat down, looking on at the council still bowing in front of him. He waved them free of their position and they all stood straight, staring back at him with shame, and regret in their eyes. The dragon sat down with a huff, rubbing at his temples in hopes to rid the on coming headache.

 

"Leave me..." was all Yami said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. The council members looked to one another, before shuffling away quietly, leaving Yami to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn. This chapter should have been named "how to piss off your dragon" am I right?
> 
> Hahahaha, okay just me. XD
> 
> Comment and kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
